Once Upon a Time: This is Halloween
by sonicshadowlover13
Summary: What would happen of Nightmare Before Christmas is in the show? Well, here's what I imagine it if it is! Oogie Boogie had Jack Skellington and Sally banished from town, and they all land in the town called Storybrooke. Emma has to help Jack get Sally back and stop Oogie Boogie from taking over Storybrooke. Will the town be saved? Will Jack and Sally return home?
1. Chapter 1

***Once Upon a Time: This is Halloween***

* * *

***Prologue: Vanished!***

* * *

In the world of Halloween Town, there are citizens around the plaza celebrating the night of Halloween with their king and queen who stood by the fountain. A tall skeleton man wearing a pin striped suit, a ragdoll with stitches wearing a gray and black dress with cobwebs.

"Another successful Halloween, Jack and Sally!" The Mayor said who has two faces, but he has his happy side. The skeleton, Jack took Sally's hand and brought her close to him as he smiled at the Mayor.

"It has been the most horrible yet, Mayor." Jack said. "Sally made the great costumes and spells for us all to scare off the world." Sally smiled at her husband. Jack turned to her. "I couldn't have done it without you, dear."

"After the whole thing with Sandy Claws and Oogie Boogie, things are different since we are together. When you proposed to me on the Spiral Hill, I thought it was a whole dream. But, it is no dream. It is a dream come true." Sally said looking at her ring. Jack smiled at the memory.

"You are a greatest Pumpkin Queen, Sally. I would never leave you or the-" He stopped the wind picks up and made a swirl, of black... The shadow started to form. Everyone moved away in fear. Jack held Sally close as he watched the shadow formed into a big figure. It grew a size of a burlap sack with glowing eyes. "What is this?!" Jack cried out. The shadow began to smirk and spoke.

"Hello, Jack Skellington..." Jack's eye sockets grew wide in shock. Sally covered her mouth in fear.

"No..." She whispered.

"Oogie Boogie!" Mayor cried out in fright. Jack glares up at the shadow.

"I defeated you, Oogie." He said. "You can't be real." The shadow laughed at him.

"The real me is in the different world, Jack. You are looking at his shadow. Which is...me." He said. "Lock, Shock, and Barrel are about to banish you all to the different world where you will never find your way back home to this world!"

"What world?" Sally asked. "Where are we going to go to?"

"You will soon see..." Oogie's shadow said. Then, the portal appears on the ground between Jack, Sally, and Oogie's shadow. Everyone backed away. The shadow disappears into the portal that is trying to pull everyone in, but the citizens moved away from it and grab on the objects. But Sally was off her feet and got into the portal. Jack cried out and let go of the fountain and went in the portal after her. The ghost dog, Zero flew in as well.

"Jack! Sally! Zero!" Mayor cried out. "Hang on! I'm coming!" He jumps in the portal. The portal disappeared...

* * *

"Henry, come on. You'll be late for school." Emma said as she waits by the door. The 14 year old got his backpack and rush over to the door and Emma left with him. After leaving the apartment, Emma and Henry are walking on the sidewalk in the cold weather, but not as cold as the time when Elsa arrived months ago. Still, fall can be a chilly season.

"Emma." Ruby called. She rushed over to Emma and Henry, wearing a scarf and a coat and her breath is seen in the cold air.

"Ruby? What is it?" Emma asked.

"There's some strange people in the woods." Ruby said. "They don't look familiar at all."

"Are they from outside of Storybrooke, or-"

"They passed the sign and the protection spell. No stranger could pass it, right?" Ruby asked. "Who knows? They could be from our world?" Emma gave Ruby a nod of thanks for the knowledge and told her son to wait for the bus to show up. Emma walk towards her yellow car and started to drive off to get to the woods where Ruby told her to find those strangers. Emma got her gun with her always in case anybody or anything are dangerous or not.

Emma walked down the forest and found a chain on the ground. She picked up and there is a golden pumpkin pendent hanging. She puts it in her jacket pocket and continue with the search. But then, there is a skeleton man leaning against the tree. Emma came close to it, until she saw the long skeleton fingers twitch. She got her gun out, backing away as the skeleton opens his eyes.

"Who the hell are you?" Emma demanded. The skeleton turned to Emma and raise his hand up.

"...Where am I?" He asked. "Where is my wife?" Emma stares at him in silent, gripping on the gun. He seems friendly, and voice is suave and gentle. No way he could be the villain. But, who is he?

"You're in Storybrooke. And...I don't know where your wife is, and I have never seen you before." Emma said. The skeleton slowly got up, holding his skull. "Where are you from? The land of the dead or something?"

"You could say that." The skeleton man said. "But, we don't call our town that."

"...Okay then." Emma puts away her gun, seeing that this skeleton is no danger to her. "You seem like an okay guy. Since you come in peace, tell me who you are, where you're from, and I could help you find your wife."

"You can help me? Oh, thank you, so much, miss..."

"Emma. Emma Swan. You are?"

"I am Jack Skellington. The Pumpkin King of Halloween Town." The skeleton man bowed with a grin. Emma couldn't help but to smile at him.


	2. Chapter 2

***Chapter 1: Welcome to Storybrooke***

* * *

"Wait a minute, Emma." David spoke. "You're telling us that there is a skeleton man outside name Jack Skellington, was banished here by someone and he needs to find his wife?" Emma nodded at him. "Okay. This...this is something alright." Mary came out with the baby, Neil.

"At least he's not...a bad guy." She said. "Is he?"

"No, he's harmless. Trust me." Emma said. "Okay. Now, I'll let him in. Don't be afraid." She opened the door and let Jack inside the apartment. "Come in. Make yourself at home." She said. Jack walked inside the apartment in silent. David and Mary almost gasp, but held back as Jack held up his hands. He took off the hood he had to wear from scaring everyone in public.

"I won't hurt you." He said. Mary held her son close, but smiled a little at Jack. David had his hand out for Jack to shake. After the introduction, David is asking Jack some questions about the villain who sent him and Sally here in Storybrooke.

"Oogie Boogie is the most dangerous of the monters I've met. He gambles for people's lives in his lair. I've stopped him once, but now...he's back for revenge and want to steal my crown. Lock, Shock, and Barrel are the ones who brought him back." Jack explained. "He somehow brought me and Sally here with...magic. If my citizens from Halloween Town are here, then Oogie must be here too with his henchmen. He said the real him is in the different world. So, he must be here."

"Why would Oogie come here in this world?" Emma asked. "Just to gamble for our lives like you said?"

"I honestly have no clue, Emma. I wish I knew." Jack said. "But I have to look for Sally. I hope she's alright."

"And there is one person who can help us." Emma said. She took out her cell phone and dial. Jack watches her in silent and pointed at the device she is using. Emma looked at the skeleton man. "And Jack, you need the glamour spell on you. People around here can be very scared by your looks and think that you're the enemy." She told him. Jack scratched his skull. Emma does have a point there. This is a different world, and Jack will have to be a part of it for a time being.

* * *

_After the defeat of Oogie Boogie a few months later, Jack was wandering down to the Hinterlands with Zero and Sally. Jack and Sally are always together than ever before since that night on the Spiral Hill. And they are married after New Year's. Halloween was coming in three months, and they will make it the most horrible yet._

_"Jack, are you sure we are allowed to be in Christmas Town?" Sally asked._

_"Of course. I want to show you the world of it. You will love it, Sally." Jack replied with a smile that spreads across his skull. But, they hear Zero's growl from behind. Jack and Sally turned to see Zero flying back to the graveyard. "Zero?" Jack called. But the ghost didn't come back._

_"He must've found something." Sally said._

_"Come on, we have to find out." Jack said by taking her hand and rush out of the woods. After they are gone, Lock, Shock, and Barrel laughed as they come out of their hiding place._

_"Suckers." Lock said._

_"They will pay for everything." Shock said._

_"Hail to Oogie Boogie." Barrel said, licking his lollipop. "But, how are we going to do that?"_

_"We have to gather all the bugs, stupid!" Shock replied with a look._

_"Yeah, and once Oogie is back, he will take over Halloween Town, and we will get away with everything!" Lock said. "We have time before Halloween, so we must gather everything up for our boss man." The three brats laughed again and took off down to the Hinterlands._

* * *

"You want me to give this glamour spell to _that_?" Regina asked with her hands on her hips. Jack was told by Emma that Regina was the Evil Queen in Snow White, and now she has changed and wanted a happy ending.

"I happen to be a man you can call 'him', ma'am." Jack said. "You have to help me. I can't go around this world looking like this. People will refuse to help me."

"Regina, he needs our help." Emma said. "We have a bad guy around here somewhere, and after it's all done, they will return home. We have to help Jack." Regina looks at her, then at Jack. She sighed a little and took out a little bottle of glamour. She gave it to Jack.

"Take a sip, and save it for your wife. She might as well need it once you found her." She told the skeleton man. Jack opened the lid and took a little sip. Emma and the others watched in silent, and Jack started to change. From being a skeleton to a human man, but still tall. He now has black hair, dark eyes, and his skin is very pale, white as snow. As white as Mary. Jack looks at his hands and touches his face to feel his skin.

"Huh. Not bad looking." Emma said with a smirk. "What do you think?" She gestures him the mirror. Jack walked towards the mirror and see the full view of himself. He does look very unrecognizable. But, he had to blind in.

"How very strange." He says. "I feel...warm and...tender." Regina rolled her eyes a little.

"Where exactly did he come from, Emma?" She asked.

"Halloween Town." Emma replied. "Seems like there are holiday worlds after all. And boy, Henry will be asking to see Santa Claus." Jack came over to Emma and Regina. Emma looked up at him. "Okay. We have a rag doll to look for, so...where should we look first?" She asked.

"You found me in the woods, so I think Sally must be there too." Jack said with a thoughtful look. "If only Zero were here with me, he will find a scent of her anywhere."

"Oh, you got a dog?" Emma asked.

"Of course." Jack said with a smile. "He's always by my side, and he even help me guide my sleigh across the world to deliver presents." Regina made a funny look at him. A skeleton took over Christmas one year?

"What about that Boogie Man you speak of?" David asked, coming down. "I think we should split into groups. One must find Sally, and the other must find the villain."

"We could track Oogie down if he had an item that belongs to him, and it will take us to him." Regina said. "So, finding Oogie ourselves is out of the question for now."

"Look, Jack. We'll worry about Oogie later. We have to look for your wife." Emma said. Jack smiled in thanks at her. As the two head out the door, Regina made a look in her eyes.

"I don't like this at all." She said. "The dead are not welcome here in Storybrooke."

* * *

Emma and Jack walk down the sidewalk to see the town of Storybrooke. Jack straighten his cat wing bowtie as he was greeted by some people who live around town. Jack smiled in relief that no one was afraid of his glamour look. Emma chuckled at his curiosity.

"You're not around the real world that much?" She asked.

"Only for Halloween to scare, and the time I took over Sandy's work once." Jack replied, feeling warm on his cheeks. He's blushing for the first time, but it felt nice.

"Wow. Any reason why you took Santa's job?" Emma asked.

"Well, I wanted something new for a change, and when I discovered the holiday doors in the Hinterlands, I found a Christmas door. I fell down and there is Christmas Town." Jack said. "Everything about it is so different, and...I loved it all. Of course, on my sleigh ride, nothing goes the way it plans." He recalled when he was shot down by the military on that day.

"Gee. That's quite a story." Emma said, trying not to laugh. "So, I guess you learned your lesson."

"Yes, I sure did. But, I have everything I already wanted back home. Halloween, my citizens, and...Sally who was there for me." Jack said, smiling. "I propose to her on the Spiral Hill, and she gratefully accepted. When we kissed that night, I know we will be together forever. Simply meant to be." Emma smiled at him. Seems like there are happy endings in holiday worlds too. When they walk by the shop of Mr. Gold, Belle looked out the window to see Emma with Jack.

"Who is that man?" Belle asked.

"What's wrong, Belle?" Mr. Gold asked, coming in the store from the back. He came to the window and see Emma and Jack walking down the street. Mr. Gold can sense something about the glamour man. "...Jack Skellington." He whispered.

* * *

A ghost dog is sniffing around the woods with the Mayor who was freaking out about the unknown world he is in with Zero. But, the ghost dog can see the walking bathtub with three kids in it. He growled a little.

"Zero, what is it?" Mayor asked. Zero uses his mouth to pull the Mayor's jacket to make him hide behind the tree. Mayor saw the kids across from them, and the kids disappeared in the woods. Zero's nose glowed after the kids left, and the Mayor came out. "Oh, Zero, please find Jack and Sally." He said. "We need to find them and find a way back to Halloween Town!" He said. Zero barked in agreement and started to sniff around the area. And there is a road that leads to the town. Zero and the Mayor looked up at the sign. Storybrooke.

"Arf! Arf!" Zero barked as he picks up the scent. He flies down to the road. And the Mayor tries to catch up with the ghost dog.

"Zero! Slow down!"


	3. Chapter 3

***Chapter 2: Recalls***

* * *

_Lock, Shock, and Barrel are off to the cemetery until they saw a mysterious woman with a broomstick. She is a witch with a mole on her face, blonde short hair, wearing a black hat and a black robe._

_"I hear you want to avenge your master." A witch said. "Perhaps I could help you, if you do one thing for me."_

_"Why would you help us?" Barrel asked._

_"And just who the heck are you?" Lock asked._

_"I don't think I've seen you around town before. The only witches I know are from the Witches' Shop." Shock said._

_"Oh, forgive me, children." The witch said. "I am Hazel."_

_"Hazel?" Shock asked in shock. "But...how?"_

_"You know her?" Lock asked._

_"I've heard so much from her!" Shock said. "I've always wanted to be a witch like her! She has so much magic!" Hazel laughed a little._

_"Nice to have a fan like you, Shock." Hazel said. The kids look up at her. She knows their names. "Before you ask anything, I was once friends with the Pumpkin King."_

_"Jack?" Shock asked. _

_"Jack Skellington? Oh no, the Pumpkin King before him. Cedric Skellington." Hazel replied. The trio didn't say anything to Hazel. She seems to know so much about this town a lot more than anyone. But, could she be trusted?_

* * *

Regina walks down to the forest to see a building that lights up. A casino. Regina had never seen a casino around here before. Where did it come from? She thinks back of what Emma and Jack had told her about Oogie. He gambles for lives. So, this strange casino appeared for Oogie. Regina didn't hesitate, she walks straight up to the casino to find the boogie man herself.  
She pulls the door knobs that are gold snakes, and walk inside to see the games around her. This place is half empty. There are some people playing. Regina looks around for Oogie. But, he could be using the glamour spell on himself. Regina came towards the man who is by the gambling table.

"Where is the owner of this place?" She asked. The man pointed behind her, and there is a big man in a suit with a green tie. Regina crossed her arms to see the man who smirked at her, holding red dice.

"Hello, Evil Queen." The man greeted. "Nice of you to drop in."

"Oogie Boogie." Regina said in a low voice. "Heard so much about you. So, you run this casino that appeared out of nowhere?" The glamour man chuckled.

"That's right, doll. So much better than my old lair that bonehead kept me in." He said. "Now, are you here to play some games? It will cost ya."

"No. I don't play. I do want you to leave Storybrooke." Regina said. "You and the others are not welcome here." Oogie laughed.

"Sorry. I can't do that, your formal highness."

"Excuse me?"

"And old friend told about this special world, and I thought why not?" Oogie said. "Though, there are some old faces I know from the past. Like your 'friend' Gold." Regina stares at him. Halloween Town can connect to their world? But how is that possible? Regina sat by the craps table.

"Well then. Seems like we have a lot to talk about." She said, forming a smile. Oogie went around the table. "The skeleton man told me the kids who are your henchmen brought you back in your world? Who are they?"

"They do have a little help." Oogie said. "She is a very old witch. She's been around for decades. And I'm sure you know her, doll."

"...An old witch? Who might that be?"

"Hazel." Regina froze by the name. The name rings a bell in her head. She does know that witch. But, only for a small history. Oogie smirked at her expression. "You know her, don't you?"

"Oh, I do..."

* * *

Emma and Jack found the orange line that leads out of Storybrooke. They stop behind it and something appeared before their eyes. Zero and the Mayor. Jack gasped to see them coming. Zero turned to see Jack with Emma. He barked happily and licked Jack's face, knowing it is him because of the scent. The Mayor turned to see Jack's glamour form.

"Oh! Jack! Is that really you?!"

"Yes, Mayor." Jack replied, trying to calm the ghost dog. Emma looks at the Mayor who has two faces he switches to happy and sad.

"So, you're the Mayor of Halloween Town?" Emma asked. She sticks her hand out for him to shake. "I'm Emma. Emma Swan." The Mayor turned to his happy side.

"Pleasure, Emma." He said by shaking her hand. Jack came to him.

"Mayor, since you and Zero are here, have you seen Sally?" He asked. The Mayor switched his face to sad/worry.

"No. I have not. I know she went to the portal first, and you followed her in, and I came after you with Zero." He replied. Emma gestured the orange line.

"Well, she could be out there somewhere, but I found Jack in the woods behind the line. You and Zero came in no problem somehow." She said. "Jack, I found this as well when I found you." She digs to her jacket pocket and took out the necklace. Jack took it.

"This is Sally's. She could be lost in the forest. We should check there." He said.

"But, what am I going to do?" The Mayor asked. "I don't know anything about this place."

"Straight ahead leads to Storybrooke, Mayor." Emma said, pointing the road. "You'll be safe there. Stop by to the library and find Belle and tell her everything. She will help you as well."

"Okay. I trust you, Emma." Mayor said.

"Let's go, Emma. Let Zero sniff the necklace, and he will find Sally's scent." Jack said by having the pendent hanging in front of Zero who began to sniff it with his pumpkin nose. It glows faintly, and Zero barked. He flies down the road where the Mayor is heading.

"He's following it." Emma said. "Let's go, Jack." They both rush down the street with the Mayor.

* * *

_Hazel was stirring her cauldron while Lock, Shock, and Barrel are watching her. The witch is stirring and stirring until the boiling water shows a dark room and a queen inside with the guards._

_"Who's that?" Barrel asked. "Another witch?"_

_"Not quite." Hazel said. "This is Queen Regina." The cauldron shows the mirror and a table with bottles. "She has something you may want."_

_"What? Candy?" Barrel asked in hope._

_"No. A recipe to bring back your master." Hazel said. "If you want me to bring back Oogie Boogie, you must get me this bottle." The kids look down to see a purple bottle on the table. "I will send you all there, but remember this: I will be watching you."_

_"I don't know about this." Lock said._

_"No! We'll do it!" Shock said. "We'll do anything to bring Mr. Oogie Boogie back!" Hazel smiled at them. They are doing the task._

* * *

***Author's Note: The witch Hazel is from the classic Disney cartoon "Trick or Treat" from the 1950s. I'm sure you all have seen it. I know she's not evil, but in this story, she is. LOL  
And the character, Cedric, is a FC belong to Ladybirdbuzz from deviantart.*  
**


	4. Chapter 4

***Chapter 3: Lost Doll Found***

* * *

Before Henry could return to school after lunch is over, he heard laughing. He turned to see that Lock, Shock, and Barrel are wandering around in the tub that walks. Henry couldn't believe what he saw, but he did believe it. He approach to the fence to see the three went down the sidewalk.

"Who are they?" He wondered. "Are they from this world?" He turned back to make sure no one could see him climbing over the fence. He knew ditching school is wrong, but this is more important. There are newcomers in Storybrooke. He really didn't recall them in the book either. And why are they in costumes? Halloween's over.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. You shouldn't leave school, little boy." A female voice said. Henry turned around there is a woman in black, smirking at him. Hazel. Henry didn't say a word to her and ran off to catch up on the walking tub. Hazel's hand glows green, and the ghosts appear around her. "Bring the boy to me." She demands. The ghosts fly away and follow Henry.  
Henry couldn't find where the kids are. How could they disappear? He hears ghosts behind him, and he ran off down the street. But he bumped into someone, causing him and the figure to fall on the ground. Henry looked over to see a rag doll with long red hair.

"S-sorry. I didn't see you." Henry said. The rag doll looked up to see Henry offering his hand to help her up. "Are you a doll? Where do you come from?"

"I don't know where I am, and-" The rag doll stopped when she and Henry hear the ghosts. Henry grabbed the doll's hand to hide in the ally. He peeks out to see ghosts flying pass him, not seeing him or the doll. Henry sighed in relief. "Oh dear...those ghosts belong to Hazel." The doll spoke.

"You know those ghosts?" Henry asked.

"Yes. They are from the evil witch. Hazel."

"...I saw her." Henry said. The rag doll turned to him with her wide eyes. "Now she's after me because I was trying to follow this walking bathtub and it had three kids on it."

"Oh no. Lock, Shock, and Barrel are here. That means Oogie Boogie is here too." The doll said. "Tell me, what is this place? I know this is a living world."

"This is Storybrooke." Henry replied. "Oh, sorry. I'm Henry." He sticks out his hand. "And you are?" The doll took his hand and shake it with a small smile.

"I'm Sally. Sally Skellington." She said. Henry can see that she is from a different world. He's never seen a doll around here before. The people like Sally could be here and they must return to their own world. "Henry, we have to stay clear of Hazel and her ghosts." Sally said. "Do you know anyone who can help me find someone?"

"Yeah. My mom." Henry said. "She's a savior of this town. Here, I'll call her right now." As Henry took out his phone, Sally took it away from him and study it.

"What is this thing?" She said, moving it around with her hands. "Is it some kind of device to contact anyone?" Henry stares at her in amusement. She is definitely from another world.

* * *

_In the room of the Evil Queen, Lock walked in the room to see the bottle to get for Hazel's spell to revive Oogie. Barrel and Shock are on the lookout for anyone who's going to come in. Especially Regina. Lock slowly approaches the little table with the spells and found one of them that Hazel needs. As he grabbed the little bottle, Barrel and Shock gesture Lock that the evil queen is coming soon._

_"Okay. Hazel, if you can see us or hear us, take us back. We got the bottle you want!" Lock says in a quiet tone._

_"Hurry, she's coming!" Barrel hissed by coming over with Shock. The three huddled together and the black smoke appeared around them. They are gone. Regina came in her room, unaware that there are intruders who stole something from her. She came over to the mirror..._

* * *

_Hazel pours the liquid in her cauldron and stir it around, chanting. The trio watched the witch then took out a cockroach and drop it in the cauldron. Green smoke comes out of the edges, and Hazel let out a smirk._

_"Now, your master will return to this world." She said._

_"Hazel..." Shock spoke. "How much more do you know about that world you sent us?"_

_"Oh. I know everything. There's more than one world. There are different kinds of worlds." Hazel says. She clicked her fingers and there is a big bag of candy in front of the trio. Barrel opened it and he forms a smile._

_"Wow! Candy!" He digs in the bag and have the big colorful lollipop and took a lick. A big shadow is over the trio. Lock, Shock, and Barrel looked up at the figure who forms a smile._

_"Hahahahaha! The Boogie Man is back in town!" The burlap sack laughed. Hazel smirks more._

* * *

In Storybrooke, Jack and Emma are by the bookstore and Zero gave his master a sorry look for not finding Sally in the woods. Jack took out the necklace and lean against the wall.

"We'll find her, Jack. I'm sure she's around." Emma said.

"She's not in the woods. She's not around the town. Oh, I hope she's alright." Jack said, gripping on the necklace. "But, we will find her." He turned to see Emma looking down. She looks a bit troubled. "Emma?"

"Hm?" Emma blinked a few times and look at Jack. "Sorry. I was...I was thinking."

"You're still here." Regina's voice said. Jack and Emma turned to see her there. Zero growled a little. "Where's your little dolly friend?"

"She's not in the woods or anywhere." Emma replied. "Regina, think you can-"

"No." Regina spoke. "You have a dog who can find the doll." Zero snarls at her, but silenced by Jack. The glamour man stares at the former queen.

"Regina, set our differences aside please. As soon as I find Sally and stop Oogie Boogie, we will return to our town." Jack said. "Please help me find Sally." Before Regina could speak, Emma's phone rang. She answered it and hears Henry's voice.

"Henry?" Emma wondered. Regina and Jack lean over, and see the expression on Emma's face that is full of relief. "You found her? How?"

"What is it?" Regina asked. "Henry found who?"

"Okay. Just stay there with her! We'll be right over!" Emma said and hung up the phone. "Jack! Henry found Sally!" Jack smiled. Zero made a flip.

"Wonderful! Where is she?"

"Henry took her to the docks where Killian is." Emma replied. "Let's go!" The two took off as Zero follows them. Regina watches them. Coming out of the library is the Mayor and saw Regina. His turned to frightened. Regina stares at him with a cold look and walk away without saying a word. Mayor gulped a bit.

"The Evil Queen..." He says.

* * *

At the docks, Sally stares at the ocean by Killian and Henry as the wind blows to make her red hair fly behind her. The doll was told by Killian that he was the captain in his world and his nickname is "Hook" because of his...hook. They hear footsteps and voices behind them. Sally turned to see two people with Zero. The ghost happily went up to Sally and went around her feet, barking happily. Sally looked up to see Jack coming up to her, grabbing her hands.

"Oh, Sally! I'm so glad you're okay." He said.

"...Jack?" Sally wondered, looking at his human form. "Is that you?"

"Yes. It's me." Jack said. He took the bottle out of his jacket. "Here, take a sip of this. It turn you into living until we return home." Sally took the bottle and removed the lid. She took a sip. She is turned into a human. No stitches on her, and she doesn't have blue fabric skin. Tan skin. She looks beautiful. Emma came up to Sally, extending her hand.

"You must be Sally." She said. "I'm Emma Swan. Nice to finally meet you." Sally smiled back at her and shook her hand.

"Hello, Miss Swan."

"We met in the woods, and she's been helping me to look for you. And now, here you are with your new friends." Jack said. Killian came over with Henry.

"Hate to interrupt your reunion, but...Sally told me about the situation you two been having. She mentioned about Oogie Boogie?" Killian said. Jack nodded at him. Henry came up to Jack.

"I found Sally in town while I was chased by this witch's ghosts. She might have something to do about this too." He said.

"A witch?" Jack wondered, scratching his head. "Does she happen to be...Shock? She's a little one."

"No. I saw her with the two other kids in a...walking tub."

"Walking tub?" Emma asked with a funny look on her face.

"Lock, Shock, and Barrel are here." Jack said. "We must find Oogie to get him out of this land, and I will put him down once and for all."

"How do we find him? Regina is being stubborn since she met you." Emma said. Sally took out a card and hand it over to Emma.

"Have you been to this casino? Looks like a place Oogie would be in. He gambles for lives." She said. Emma took the card and look at it. Storybrooke doesn't have a casino. And that could mean that it appeared for Oogie Boogie and he could be in glamour as well.

"Then that's the place we should go to." Emma said.

"Wait, what about the witch Henry mentioned?" Killian said.

"Henry, what did she look like?" Emma asked.

"She has...dark blonde hair, I think. A wart..." Henry spoke. Jack's eyes widen.

"...Hazel!" Everyone turned to him.

"Hazel?" Emma wondered.

"She's bad news. I've heard and seen her since I was a little tot." Jack said. "My father knew her before I was born, and...she tries to steal my mother's crown."

"She wants to be queen of your world?" Emma asked. Jack nodded.

"So we have two baddies to catch." Killian said. "Who should we track down?" Jack crossed his arms to think. Who's the one who needs to be stopped? Oogie or Hazel?


	5. Chapter 5

***Chapter 4: Betrayal***

* * *

_*Halloween Town: Years Ago*_

_A human with light blue skin with blue hair held her stomach while sitting on the rocking chair of the house of hers. A pumpkin head scarecrow walked in with worry in his sockets. He frowned at his wife._

_"Jacquine, are you alright? Do you need anything?" He asked._

_"No, Cedric. I'm fine. It's just that I need more rest." The woman said. "Focus on your plans for Halloween. It's around the corner." Cedric shook his head and kneel in front of her, holding her hand with his wooden ones._

_"I'm worried about you. If only I could find a way to help you." He said. "Our baby will be born sometime and-"_

_"Dear, don't worry about me. It's the baby I'm worried about." Jacquine said, touching the king's face. The pumpkin head made a small smile, but frowned when a voice is heard outside. Someone's in the plaza. Cedric rushed out the door to see a familiar witch by the fountain._

_"Hazel..."_

* * *

Everyone returned to the library, talking things over about which villain needs to be stopped. Jack never thought that Hazel could be here in this world. She was banished by his father years ago, and now she is here in a human world. Jack turned to Emma.

"You have magic, right? Then, we both have a power to stop her and Oogie." He said. "But Oogie needs to be out of that glamour spell he is in now."

"Only way to do that is to 'kill' him." Emma said. "He'll be turned back into whatever he was."

"Jack, Hazel is a strong witch." Sally said with a worried expression. "If she wanted your mother's crown years ago, she could be after me since I am your queen." Jack touched her shoulder.

"Don't worry. She won't find you as long as you're here with some new friends. Once two baddies are finished, we will return to Halloween Town." He said, smiling at her. Sally smiled a little. Coming through the door are Belle and Mr. Gold. Sally's eyes grew wide to see Gold.

"Sorry to barge in, but...I heard there are...familiar faces." Mr. Gold said, turning to Jack and Sally. Jack looked at the man with a cane. He blinked a few times.

"...You..." Jack spoke. "You're Rumple!" Emma turned to him in confusion.

"You met him before?" She asked. "But...how?" Mr. Gold let out a sigh.

"It's...quite a story. But now's not the time to tell..." He said. Jack made a look. Gold turned to Emma and the others. "I saw Regina walked in that casino, and there is a man there. He is Oogie Boogie. They are...talking about that witch who came to town. Sounds to me that Oogie and Hazel work together." Emma can see that Jack crossed his arms at Mr. Gold in silent. Sally twiddle her fingers in thought. Something happened between them and Gold. What could it be? Gold continued to talk. "Hazel is one powerful witch. She is unlike the ones from Oz, or from my world. She is power hungry. She wants to rule."

"Do you know how to defeat her?" Belle asked.

"Only a Pumpkin King can." Mr. Gold replied, turning to Jack. "But not like this. He needs to be dead." Jack turned away from him. Emma wanted to know the history between the two. Something happened. Sally walked out of the library alone, without saying a word. She hugs herself. The memories is returning with the Dark One.

* * *

_Credric stormed out of the house to get down to the plaza where Hazel is waiting. She smirked at him, looking at her long nails that are painted black. The pumpkin head stopped at his tracks to be in front of her, towering over her._

_"What do you want now?" He asked with a look in his sockets._

_"Oh, I come here to see my old friend." Hazel replied. "It's been a long time, Cedric darling. Heard that you are going to be a father soon."_

_"Yes. He will be born this month." Cedric said. "Tell me why you are in my town. I thought I banished you. You tried to kill my wife." Hazel giggled and sat on the fountain. "She is my queen, witch. She is everything to me."_

_"But she is human, Cedric." Hazel told him. "You know, she can't live when she gives birth to this child. And...the baby won't live either. It will be born as a skeleton." Cedric glared at her, his sockets are filled with flames. "I'm telling you the truth. You made a choice by marrying a human. Every citizen in this world thought she is the undead, but...before she came to this world, she fell in a mysterious pool and makes her appearance look unique."_

_"I know everything." Cedric said. "Jacquine told me everything. But that doesn't stop me from loving her." Hazel stood up._

_"You will lose her and your son. You will have nothing left." Hazel said. "You will be all alone once more. Just like when your family died." She took a step back and disappeared by using green smoke. Cedric growled and turned away. The witch was getting to him, but what if she was right? Jacquine was getting weaker when she is holding a child._

_"Oh, Spirit of Halloween, what will I do?" He asks himself._

_"Oh, Great Pumpkin King. I hear you have troubles." A female voice said. Cedric turned around and look up to see a Blue Fairy coming down towards his face, smiling gently at him. The pumpkin head scarecrow blinked a few times at the tiny fairy. He had never seen such a thing before. "Don't be afraid, your highness. I am a Blue Fairy." The fairy told him. "I saw what that evil witch had said to you."_

_"She's lying...isn't she? About losing my wife and son?" Cedric asked._

_"I'm afraid it's true." The Blue Fairy said sadly. "That is why I am going to help you with your problems."_

_"But, why would you help me? You're not from Halloween Town." Cedric said. The Blue Fairy smiled a little._

_"I know where I am needed." She told him. "Now, I have heard that your son will be born on Halloween night. He will be born as a skeleton as well, and...your wife will pass after birth."_

_"Please tell me how to save them!" Cedric pleaded. "Tell me how! I'll do anything. What is your price?"_

_"There is no price." The Blue Fairy said. "But...you only have to save one." Cedric made a fearful look on his pumpkin face. The Blue Fairy has his hand out and there is a tiny bottle with red liquid inside. "You give this potion to the one you want to save. Only enough for one person." She said. Cedric gripped on the bottle, shaking his head._

_"Please...there's got to be another way." He pleaded._

_"I'm sorry. This potion could save either your wife or son." The Blue Fairy told him. "Wait until the day your son's birth. I wish there is something more, but this is the only thing I could find for you." Cedric didn't say anything to her. His sockets are focused on the bottle. He knew what he had to do..._

* * *

Sally sat outside of the library, resting her chin in her hands. Coming out of the library is Emma. She sat next to the glamour ragdoll.

"Hey. You okay?" Emma asked. Sally turned to her and nodded a little.

"Yes, but...I am worried." She said. "About Jack, our town, and...everything."

"Hey, it'll be okay." Emma said. "Listen, I have to know something. How do you and Jack know Mr. Gold? I mean, you live in different worlds." Sally bit her lip a little. She seems nervous, Emma could tell. "It's okay. Everyone knows Gold. If it's a secret, I won't tell anyone."

"Oh, it was nothing. But, I feel stupid that day. Good thing I changed my mind when I did." Sally said. "I couldn't make things worse for Jack."

"What did you want? And what did Gold want in return?" Emma asked. Sally let out a sigh. She looks down at her ring.

"I...wanted a child."


End file.
